Shipwrecked
by prettydynamic
Summary: Tony comes to terms with his feelings for Angela and joins her in a business cruise in the Caribbean. Will they end up happily ever after or will it be the end for our star-cross lovers? My first WTB story 3 years ago that people say is Romantic.
1. Do I love thee?

Jonathan and Samantha had exuberant smiles on their faces as they walk in the glass elevator of the Eton Parkview Building where the Bower Agency has moved its new location. With the big success of the business, Angela decided to move the Ad agency to a more elegant and upscale 30-story building still within the exclusive business district of Manhattan.

"Oh wow! Look at that. They even have a waterfall inside", pointed 10-year old Jonathan as the elevator slowly moved up.

Instead of the traditional lifts, Eton Parkview had built their elevators with glass on every side that would enable people to admire the extensive lobby tiled in marble and the small waterfall situated between the Italian café with the back Italian dining tables and the building reception area.

"Everyone here is dressed to kill", piped in 13 year old Samantha as she admired the magnificent surroundings and the people walking around the lobby from the elevator.

"I knew you kids would love the new office that's why I decided to treat you for a snack at the revolving restaurant at the penthouse on the top floor", said Mona.

"It's the first time I've been here since you moved two weeks ago", replied Tony silently taking in the atmosphere of the place.

"This place must be costing Angela a fortune to hold her office here", he continued.

"Well, I wouldn't know. I was never good in accounting", smiled Mona. "I'll show you the office later after we get a parfait or a crepe fondue. It's on the 25th floor. The same floor as the outdoor swimming pool on the plaza", continued Mona.

The gang reached the penthouse and went inside the revolving restaurant. Jonathan and Samantha excitedly ran to one of the vacant black leather couches by the window. The restaurant was a bit empty except for a few young professionals at the table near the piano.

"This restaurant probably gets busy at night with the piano and the jazz band", said Tony seating across Jonathan.

A waiter in a black tie approached them with the menu. The restaurant has a top to floor wall to wall glass window that would allow you to enjoy the spectacular view of Manhattan as it gradually spins while you enjoy good music and a sumptuous meal.

"I'll have the strawberry and mint fudge sundae with extra cherry on top", said Samantha.

"I'll just have a double chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and candy sprinkles", said Jonathan.

"Well, I want my usual dessert mango crepe ala mode. What about you, Tony?", asked Mona. Tony was standing by the window watching the crowded streets and the Statue of Liberty from a distance.

"Do you have a frappucino?" The waiter nodded, took their orders and left. After a few minutes of enjoying their snack, Tony looked out and noticed they have their view on another side of the building. He got up to get a better view and saw that he was overlooking the poolside. Mona called out that they were already leaving the restaurant. Tony was about to follow when he noticed Angela having some drinks with a few businessmen in suits by the poolside.

"You go on ahead, Mona. I'll just stay here a few more minutes. I'll just meet you and the kids at the office. It's at the 25th floor, east wing, right?"

He went back on observing Angela. She was wearing a long-sleeved cream coloured blouse on top of slacks, 2 shades darker than her blouse and an elegant black cape-like wrap that drapes around her neck, flowing to her shoulders and back. He noticed that throughout the conversation, the guy in a grey suit kept touching Angela's face, pushing a strand of her wavy blond hair, or laughing at something then touching Angela's shoulders in the process. Tony felt a wave of jealousy overcome him. How many times had he felt doing those things but couldn't? Angela looked uncomfortable but tried her best to hide it, thought Tony. Would she react the same way with me? The group started to move their way inside the building. The same guy in grey suit put his right hand on top of Angela's lower back as though to guide her in as they walked inside.

* * *

"Mother, You wouldn't believe where the annual Ad Congress is going to be held this year!", exclaimed Angela excitedly as she burst in to the living room the next day and seeing Mona lying back on the sofa with a fruit shake in hand. Angela took the fruit shake from Mona's hand and took a sip.

"Hey, make one yourself. Well, tell me. Is it in Paris? Brussels?" asked Mona taking the drink away from Angela after she took one sip.

"Disneyland!" asked Jonathan jumping up from the Indian-seating position on the carpeted floor playing scrabble with Samantha.

"C'mon Jonathan, grow up. How can a conference be held in a theme park", said Samantha, "it must be in Hollywood!", she screamed excitedly.

Jonathan gave her an exasperated look that says 'that's even worse'.

"Even better", smiled Angela, "it's going to be in a 7-day Caribbean Cruise!"

Mona smiled gloriously, "You mean the conference will take place in the ship as you have fun under the sun?" Angela nodded excitedly.

Just then Tony walked in from the kitchen upon hearing Angela's news. "Here. Have a drink", handing her an orange juice.

"Oh, thank you, Tony, how thoughtful of you", replied Angela pausing to take a drink of her orange juice, "Its a 7-day cruise that starts in Miami, then docks in San Juan Puerto Rico, then stops at St. Thomas, and St. Maarten before bringing us back to Miami. Imagine that, mixing business with pleasure. Oh what fun all of us Ad Executives is going to have."

Everyone looked excited about the news except for Tony. "Ay-Oh, oh-ay, you mean you'll be stuck in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean for days with that rotten dirty old man colleague of yours that keeps making a pass at you", asked Tony in annoyance.

"You mean, Mr. Walters? He never made a pass at me. He is interested in me because he has this crazy idea that if we get married we will have a conglomerate of renowned Advertising Agencies, with our brains and creativity, you know. But he has never crossed the line. I can keep him in an arm's distance. Nothing I can't handle", said Angela.

"No, not Mr. Walters, he's 20 years older than you. He can't be serious about thinking of you and him-Man, I don't believe this. You mean he too?" replied Tony.

Mona replied, "What do you mean, not Mr. Walters. Who are you referring to as the 'rotten dirty old man' he's the only old man that's trying to get into Angela's sk-" "Mother!", scolded Angela, "the kids!" Mona gave them her devilish grin and kept quiet.

"I was referring to that guy with the long curly black hair-", thinking about the man in the grey suit the other day, "broad-shoulders, blue-eyes, and a very charming smile", finished Samantha for her father with a big dreamy young girl's eyes.

"Yes," Tony glared at Samantha. But she still smiled back at him with starry eyes oblivious to his father's annoyance, "he doesn't look like an old man, dad".

Mona teasingly piped in, "You bet he isn't. He's got a butt-"

"Mother!", scolded Angela. She gave them her impish grin once again. Angela turned to Tony with a curious smile she said, "How did you meet Todd? I don't remember you two having met. You were still at the restaurant when Mom and the kids met him the other day. Tony didn't want to admit that he's been spying on Angela. For the past three days after he saw Mr. grey suit, he insisted on picking her up and he arrives 20 minutes earlier just so he could watch her with the other Ad Executives from other big companies discussing the Annual AD Congress by the poolside.

"How did he become 'Todd' while the other colleagues are Mr. Walters and Mr. Anderson?" asked Tony.

Angela managed a pleased smile. Since when had Tony started acting jealous? "Relax. There's nothing between us. I just call him Todd because he's one of the young executives closer to my age. He's fresh sometimes but harmless."

"Oh, yeah. You thought Jack the Ripper was harmless and why does he keep touching your shoulder every time he strikes a conversation. Why does he always have to help you up when you stand up from your chair and touch your back when he walks beside you, you're not an invalid", stated Tony.

"Tony, don't talk to me that way", said Angela.

"Oops. Lover's tiff. Let's go", said Mona standing up and taking Samantha's arm. Angela glared at her. She smiled and sat down again.

"Look, Angela. I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. You know being there all alone in that ship with no family to look after you. Anyone could just pick the lock on your cabin. Do you harm and throw you overboard."

"Tony, that's a morbid imagination. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"So I was thinking", continued Tony as though he didn't hear Angela, "I should just come with you to oversee things and keep those rotten old men's hands off you. What do you say?"

"What!", exclaimed Angela.

Tony gave her one of his puppy dog eyes look that often melts her heart. He looked at her pleadingly while waiting for her reply. It sure would be nice to have Tony around, thought Angela. Honestly, I don't know how much longer I can keep Todd at arm's length without being mean or without breaking their business relationship. Angela managed a smile.

"All right, Tony. You can come with me."

"All right!" he shouted excitedly.


	2. My Housekeeper, My Hero

"Angela...I didn't know cruise ships were this huge. You can fit 3 of your new office building in here." Tony said in awe as they arrived at the deck and several first commanding Officers of the ship welcomed them.

"Isn't this great? You and I on a vacation of a lifetime! Lying back on lounge chairs while sipping champagne as the ship stroll on the magnificent emerald waters, seagulls flying overhead and dolphins jumping in and out of the waters—this is the life. " exclaimed Tony with absolute excitement.

"Good morning, Ms. Bower!", greeted the First mate.

Tony and Angela took the red-eye flight via American Eagle from Bradley Airport in Connecticut to Miami where the Crown Princess cruise ship will start her voyage to the pristine waters on the Caribbean sea instead of flying a day before and staying a night in Miami. Angela felt so exhausted. She wondered how Tony managed to keep his pep being awake for several hours and then carrying two heavy luggage.

"Good morning", she managed. Tony saw the cool breeze blew Angela's blond hair away from her face and swayed her blue sun dress a little, revealing her shapely legs. He put his hands inside the pockets of his khaki shorts and exhaled. Oh, boy this is going to be a long week, he thought.

"Stanley here, will show you to your room, Ms. Bower", said the officer.

Tony and Angela followed Stanley inside the ship. The main lobby was encased by a Cathedral ceiling, with wall to wall mirrors on either side, velvet couches that match the draperies and red carpet on the floor. A long, winding gold and black spiral staircase was in the middle of the room that leads to the Mezzanine where people can dine and enjoy listening to the piano and an orchestra quartet while watching the people on the main floor. A few yards behind the spiral staircase, on either side were the glass elevators that would take the guests to all 15 floors of the ship. Tony and Angela were taken to the 10th floor, the highest floor of the guest rooms and were led to the left corridor as they stepped out of the elevator. The cabin boy opened Room 1026 put their luggage in and handed Tony the key. The room had a foyer and you step down to the carpeted area where 2 double beds were and on the far side of the room is a massive glass window that allows you to watch the horizon. On the opposite side of the beds was the door leading to the bathroom and beside the bathroom door was the plasma television and vcr. Tony checked out the bathroom and saw it had walk in closets and a Jacuzzi.

"Oh wow, Angela. Is this how the queens live", quipped Tony.

"Oh that luggage goes to another room", said Angela to Stanley as she pointed out Tony's suitcase.

"Other room? Madame, you only had one room reserved under your name", said Stanley.

"What?" Angela said in disbelief. "I called up the travel agency handling this function and specifically said 2 rooms", said Angela. "Would you please be so kind as to check on the mix-up", she continued as she exhaustedly sat on one of the soft beds and rested her head on the pillow.

"Angela, Angela, calm down", said Tony. "There was no mix-up." He gave the cabin boy his gratuity and closed the door. Angela looked at him in confusion.

"When the travel coordinator, Lucille, called she said she couldn't get any 2 rooms with a connecting door or rooms close to each other. So how am I suppose to check on you if I was on another floor so I told her to just make sure we get a big room with 2 beds that way I can take care of you and still have our personal space", explained Tony. Angela didn't know what to say. A week alone with Tony in one room, can she handle that?

"Tony, you're impossible!" shouted Angela and stormed out of the room.

She immediately regretted her action as she was tired and wanted so much to sleep before the seminar this afternoon at 2pm. Besides, Tony was being so sweet, wanting to take care of her. He was only thinking of her welfare, she realized. She stepped out on the deck of the 10th floor and watched the morning sun peer out of a huge cloud. The ship started to move out of the dock. Angela watched as the harbour slowly disappeared from view. _I guess I was just uncomfortable having Tony so close because I care about him. What if he sees it in my eyes. What if I talk in my sleep and tell him just how I feel. My college roommate told me sometimes I talk in my sleep, especially when I'm tired. And this Ad Congress certainly might cause me to be exhausted. I have to come up with great ideas and be aggressive in showing them how brilliant Angela Bower is, one of the few roses among thorns of male executives. _

_Oh, Tony, why aren't you the least bit troubled about being with me in one room. I must be just a friend to you_. She was leaning on the railings deep in thought, the wind blowing her hair and the skirts of her blue dress, when her reverie was disturbed by a kiss on the nape of her neck. She squealed in surprise and turned around and found herself staring into the pool of blue eyes of Todd. She had to restrain herself from slapping the grin off his face.

"Todd! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey, you're not the only big top shot Ad exec. I too am invited to the Ad Congress", he replied with a devilish grin, running his hands on Angela's back.

"I didn't mean to imply that...don't." Angela said rather strongly than she intended to, pushing him away when he tried to pull her closer to him.

His flirtatious smile quickly faded and his blue eyes became cloudy "Hey... don't you think that icy demeanour has gone far enough", he retorted and grabbed Angela's wrist. This caught Angela by surprise and was unable to react right away. He was about to force her to kiss him when an angry Brooklyn accented voice reverberated in the air.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe she isn't interested." Before either Angela nor Todd could react Tony was beside them, loosening Todd's grip on Angela and taking her from Todd. When Todd recovered from his surprise he glared at Tony.

"Stay out of this", he said trying to grab Angela again. Tony looked at him with a controlled wrath but steadily said

"Let my girlfriend go". This statement left Todd dumbfounded and he angrily left in haste.

Angela was so shaken by the incident she buried herself in Tony's embrace for comfort. Tony held her close, stroking her hair as she calmed herself. Angela could smell Tony's Cool Water Cologne on his white shirt and this somehow reassured her of his protection and she snuggled closer. Tony was still cloaked in hatred for what he had witnessed Todd tried to do to Angela but having Angela's soft frame in his arms, has melted his fury. The feel of her cheeks through his unbuttoned white shirt, and the smell of faint scent of Chamomile in her hair filled his being with something he'd rather not entertain. "Come on, Angela. Let's go back to the room".

* * *

Angela woke up refreshed and vibrant after a 4 hour nap. The Ad Congress was about to start in 30 minutes and she still hasn't decided what outfit to wear. When Tony and Angela went back to the room, Tony brewed a cup of Darjeeling Tea he brought with him from their house to calm her and help her sleep. Both were quiet for sometime uncertain on how they could broach the subject of what had just happened at the sundeck. After Angela was done with the tea, she looked up from the bed and looked into Tony's warm dark eyes.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you're here with me", she said sincerely. Tony walked toward her on the bed and sat down beside her.

"Hey, you don't have to thank me. I knew he was trouble the first time I saw him", he said warmly and put his arms around her shoulder. Angela in turn leaned her head side-ways onto Tony's shoulder just enjoying the feel of him near her.

Tony knew Angela was exhausted from working on her speech and program for the Ad Congress and for staying up all night at the plane last night. The mishap at the deck with Todd didn't help either. Soon Angela fell into slumber. Tony carried her to the other bed near the window. Although she already wrinkled the sheets of the bed nearer the door, Tony brought her to the other bed where she could see the sky and the stars at night and view the colourful horizon during sunset. He covered her with the soft quilt and adjusted the temperature of the air-conditioner. He then stepped out to explore the ship.

When he got back to the room Angela had showered and was wearing her pink bathrobe, still undecided about what to wear. "Oh, Tony, what do you think-Neiman Marcus or Michael Kors?"

Angela was holding up four outfits for Tony to decide, all of which appeared sophisticated but sexy. Angela was eyeing the white cashmere sheath dress with matching cashmere white coat. It was knee-length but he was certain the thin black accessory belt would lift the dress a bit.

"Don't you have any of your Prada—they're more conservative—you know slacks and blazer?" Then in a softer, lighter tone that Angela couldn't hear "those that don't cling too much."

Then back to his normal voice "I remember ironing 2 of them just last night before we left the house," replied Tony.

"Oh, I left them to make room for my Neiman Marcus new collection. I don't want to bring too many suitcases", she said absent-mindedly taking out a bonbon pleated dress. Tony strode to the closet and took a Nieman Marcus long-sleeved chocolate cashmere lounger that reached the shins. It has ribbed front, a henley neckline.

"What about this", he said handing it to her.

"Oh that's not for business. That's more suitable for cocktail or an informal dinner date. Besides, don't you think I'm too clad?" Angela replied walking to the bathroom to get dressed.

When she walked out of the bathroom her hair had been blow dried, her wavy blond curls framing her face. She had on the scooped-neckline bonbon sleeveless pleated dress with pink, cream, and brown geometric print down front she was holding earlier. Her high-heeled peep-toe ecru sandals with strings that you tie above your ankles made the dress seemed shorter.

Tony caught his breath, "and I suppose this is a business suit?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, as it is, it is not but if I put on this pique off-white coat it will be. I don't want to be too formal on our first day of the seminar. I want something casual yet smart to give an aura of success without intimidation."

Tony eyed the long-sleeves tie detailed cuffs and the front flap pocketed coat and felt relieved that it reached Angela's knees and it indeed looks becoming on her. He approached Angela and closed the three buttons in front of the coat concealing the dress.

Angela laughed, "Tony! The point was for the dress to peer out of the coat." "We don't want the male executives having any ideas, do we?", he said.

"Tony, if you're thinking about Todd, you don't have to worry. I don't think he'll ever try that onslaught again after your confrontation. Besides, you're a man but you don't get any ideas. See you at dinner and enjoy yourself while I'm engaged. The shops, spa, theatres, and activity centres are on the top five floors", she smiled and walked out the door.

"Don't be too sure about me not having any ideas", he called out to the closed door.


	3. First Date

It was the second day of the cruise. The boat arrived at the San Juan Port. The guests were given five choices on how to spend their day before the ship departs tonight for the 2 day non-stop sail to St. Thomas.

"Tony, what do you want to do? There are 2 groups that go to the city tour, one visits the Old San Juan, the other group visits the Forts of the city, and there's a group that goes out of town to Trujillo Alto, or do you prefer a historical tour at the Caparra Ruins Historical Museum and Park? You don't want to stay in the ship, do you?" asked Angela, reviewing the activity schedule for the day as they made their way down the main deck.

"We can go anywhere you want. Just make sure we're not on the same tour as Todd", replied Tony.

Angela laughed at his remark. Tony could see she's still herself and totally unscathed by the incident and this fact pleased him. "Oh, Tony, he definitely won't bother us again. He was so ridiculous at the conference yesterday. He kept telling every guy who talks to me that my boyfriend was Rocky Marciano."

Tony laughed, "I know I'm good but I didn't know I was that good."

Tony and Angela opted for the tour of Old San Juan. They spent the entire morning visiting the plazas of Old San Juan, Plaza de San Jose, Plaza de Quinto Centenario, and Plaza de Armas. This vacation was better than Tony expected. He got to see places he's never visited before, learned some history between US and Puerto Rico that he didn't take up in high school. Being alone with Angela was a plus. Whenever they take family trips the kids were usually the ones He and Angela had to take care of, making sure they didn't fight, making sure they're safe, and giving in to everything they want to eat and buy during the trips. Those two kids had a lot of energy that sometimes wear you down at the end of the day. Now he and Angela got to talk about things other than household and family, they got to seat close and walk hand in hand without Mona teasing them and he enjoyed it very much. I must not get so used to this, he smiled musing, otherwise if I get too comfortable with her when we get back to Fairfield people might really think there's something between us and Angela might move away from me to dissipate rumours. I'll just enjoy this while I can and just thank God this opportunity to be with Angela happened.

It's already an hour before they are due back at the ship. Their last stop is at the Parque de las Palomas just a couple of blocks from the port. The park is situated at the top of the city wall and offers a perfect view of the harbour, the city streets, and the mountains enclosing the city.

"Tony, come here", called Angela.

Tony got back from his reverie and smiled at Angela. She was having a marvellous time feeding the pigeons in the middle of the open space of the park. The wind was blowing her hair and the long floral casual dress she was wearing. She had a big smile on her face as hundreds of birds flocked to her. Tony stood up from the bench and joined her in feeding the birds. He took some bread crumbs from her and threw it to the birds.

"This is fun", Tony said revealing his heart-stopping Italian smile.

Their eyes met and Angela's breath was caught in her throat as Tony stood so close to her she was sure he could hear her heartbeat move in staccato. She wasn't sure if she should move a little to keep her distance but it felt like she was in a movie where time stood still and she and Tony were the only people in the world. I wish we could stay like this forever, thought Tony as he held Angela's mesmerized gaze. The soft breeze continued to blow and Tony couldn't resist pushing a strand of Angela's blond hair away from her eyes. Angela looked so enthralled that he wanted to kiss her sugar lips. He knew how sweet they tasted when they had their first kiss on her birthday two years ago when they had been a bit tipsy, and thus he called her sugarlips in his dreams since then. But before he could sum up the courage to kiss her again a whistle blew indicating that they should head back to the ship. It was like a splash of cold water. Angela quickly moved for the bus and Tony walked behind her.

That night after dinner Angela excused herself and went to bed early as they have another Ad Congress session in the morning. Tony, on the other hand had eaten too much international buffet and decided to seat back and drink some brandy by the poolside deck on the top floor. He took out his cell phone and looked at a picture of him and Angela taken at the Plaza de Colon. A fellow tourist thought they were married and offered to take their picture by the statue of Christopher Columbus. Tony was kidding around calling Angela "honey" as they posed for the photo. Angela somehow found it amusing and funny and so the picture had them both giggling as he stood behind Angela and wrapped his arms around her waist. If only they could both fall in love. Maybe... someday, he contemplated, someday...when the kids are all grown-up. Tony sighed in distress, that's a long way from today. Tony drank his brandy in one gulped and headed for the cabin.

Angela lay back on the bed and watched the beckoning stars amidst the dark blue sky. Sleep appears to evade her. She couldn't help but remember the day she spent with Tony. She never noticed how thoughtful he was, how caring and gentle. She knew he was a good man, a kind-hearted, hard-working man but she didn't seem to notice when he started to treat her like a woman rather than a boss, maybe because they were often amidst their active and mischievous darling kids and her wild wise-cracking mother.

They had lunch at a native Puerto Rican restaurant in Old San Juan. The food was bit messy and she didn't notice she had sauce at the corner of her mouth. Instead of Tony giving her a napkin to wipe her mouth, he wiped it himself with his thumb and smiled his captivating Italian-smile, "you must be enjoying your lunch so much." Then he licked his thumb to taste the sauce. She knew she turned crimson with his apparent flirting but Tony didn't seem to notice or he chose to ignore it. Angela couldn't forget that moment. It was another incident that caused her stomach to flutter and her heart to beat in staccato in addition to the moment with the pigeons. She wished that this could go on forever but she knew they had to be back home in Fairfield where they must maintain a civil and formal relationship. Maybe...someday, she thought. She searched for the brightest star in the sky and made a wish...Someday... hopefully, someday we can fall in love.


	4. Flirting at the Caribbean

After 2 days at sea, the Crown Princess finally arrived in St. Thomas. Tony and Angela were at the deck as they watch the African-inspired harbour come into view. The guests were scheduled to stay at the Le Soleil resort to engage in some water sports and swimming. It was free day for the guests to either roam about exploring the island or to swim at the coast.

"C'mon, Angela, let's get our snorkeling gears ready", Tony said excitedly.

"Finally, a chance to enjoy the ocean", said Angela.

Upon arriving at the resort, Tony and Angela made arrangements for a small fishing boat to bring them to a corral cove where they could engage in some snorkelling. Tony was not much of a good swimmer and was afraid of scuba diving. Tony was at the lobby waiting for Angela to change into her swimsuit. He was clad in his blue and black Speedo trunks and black beach shoes and a white shirt that he would take off as soon as they reach the corral cove.

Angela emerged from the girls' bathroom wearing a sheer white net-like top that falls to her hips hardly covering her 2-piece printed fuchsia bikini, her tousled blond hair falling to her shoulders. Tony was speechless when he saw her. "Does it look that bad?" asked Angela with a worried look on her face. "I can't believe mother would buy me such a skimpy outfit. I specifically said one piece. She's impossible!"

"Don't worry about it. You look good. Honest", he managed to say.

"You think so? Thanks. It's the first time I wore a beach wear this revealing. I'm not so comfortable but it would have to do", she said trying to relax.

"You look fine. Let's get going before it gets too hot out there." Angela followed him as they made their way to the small boat. "In fact, you look too fine for your own good", he uttered under his breath.

After snorkelling, they decided to roam about the beach in a canoe and had fun riding the jet-ski. Tony and Angela are on a two-person canoe, seated face to face. Tony was rowing the canoe.

"Are you having fun, Angela? Look at that island over there. I bet it's isolated. It looks so tiny from here. This is such a lovely and peaceful place, Angela. Well, it would be peaceful if there weren't so many tourists flocking about the beach", he laughed, glancing around the other tourist enjoying themselves around them.

"Angela?...Angela?", inquired Tony.

Angela couldn't help but steal glances at Tony's bare chest and bulging muscles as he rowed them around the beach. She was wondering how it would feel like to lay her head on his chest..."Uh.., oh, were you talking to me? What did you say?" stuttered Angela.

"You look like you're a hundred miles away", smiled Tony. "I asked if you're having fun."

"Oh, of course I'm having fun. I love beaches. Wish the kids were here...and mother. I'm sure they'll like this place."

"It's paradise, isn't it?" agreed Tony.

"Aren't you tired from rowing? Do you want me to take my turn?" asked Angela. Tony wouldn't hear of it they spent another 20 minutes just talking about anything under the sun as Tony row their canoe.

When they returned the canoe, Tony invited Angela for a ride at the jet-ski but she declined and said she doesn't know how to operate one and will just keep on falling to the water.

"Don't worry, we'll get a big jet-ski that can accommodate both of us instead of two single jet-skis, that way I can drive and you can just lay back and relax", replied Tony with enthusiasm.

Angela was so excited about the prospect since the last time she rode one was when she was a little girl and her daddy was the one driving the jet-ski. The jet-ski was like a motorcycle in the water. Tony confidently swung his leg to ride the machine but Angela was a bit uncomfortable.

"Hold my shoulder while you put your right leg on the other side, that way you won't be off balance", he instructed.

Angela did as she was told. She found herself seated behind Tony. She was looking for a place to hold on lest she falls off the jet-ski but found that the only option was Tony's shoulder. She swallowed hard and lightly put her hands on his shoulder.

"Angela! you're going to fall off if you don't hold on properly", he scolded. He took her hands and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "Hang on tight, Angela. I'm going to swing this baby at a hundred miles per hour", he excitedly told her and before Angela could say Timbuktu Tony sped off the coast onto the deeper part of the ocean where he would not hit any swimmers and canoes.

Angela was overwhelmed by the speed that she held onto Tony for dear life. She found herself laying her cheek on the back of Tony's life-vest as she enjoyed the feel of the wind against them. Tony kept making zigzag manoeuvres and breath-taking stunts. He was obviously enjoying the ride. Tony felt like he was a teen-ager again, speeding in his motorcycle, he felt so exhilarated. Having Angela hold him so tight was a bonus, he smiled. When he got married he promised his wife Marie never to ride such a dangerous vehicle again and he kept his promise and never rode a motorcycle again. This wasn't dangerous he thought since he and Angela were wearing life vests and they were in an isolated part of the ocean where they can't hit anything.

"I think I just lost 10 years of my life. My daddy didn't drive like that", said Angela when they went back to the shore.

Tony was laughing so hard, "Oh, c'mon that was fun." And they both head to the shower room before they go back to the ship.


	5. A Dance with Danger

"Congratulations, Angela, you were brilliant!", said Mrs. Thompson, Vice-President of McCann Erickson, the 2nd largest Advertising firm in the country. "I can't believe someone as young as you are can be so competitive and clever. It took me more than 20 years of experience to achieve what you have accomplished at thirty three", she observed matter-of-factly.

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Thompson", replied Angela, shaking her hand.

"Think about McCann Erickson's offer. A vice-presidential position but it's the top firm in the country", she reminded before she left.

The fourth session of the seminar has just concluded. It was Angela's turn to make her presentation and everyone was just in awe of her except for a few envious individuals who are plotting her demise. She was so pleased that she came back with a vengeance with her presentation and discussion. Her name was somehow tarnished after the industry found out she got fired by Wallace and McQueen.

"Angela", Angela turned around when she heard someone call her name.

It was Mr. Walters. "I have just been telling everyone at the beginning of the seminar just how exceptional you are. They've heard about your brilliance and witnessed it during discussions at the past sessions but they couldn't believe how outstanding your presentation was today. The committee of the Ad Congress asked me to invite you to dine with us tonight for a proposal for a national board position", he continued.

Angela couldn't believe her ears, a part of the Ad Agencies' national board. She'll be a part of the group that ensures all Ad agencies throughout the country follow a strict protocol. She'll be making rules and plan how to implement them for the betterment of advertising in the country.

"I'm flattered, Mr. Walters. Let the committee know I'll dine with them tonight." They shook hands before they go.

Several more people talked to Angela and congratulated her. She headed back to the cabin to dress for dinner when Jim Peterson, her old colleague-nemesis at Wallace and McQueen stopped her.

"Hi, Angela, I see you're doing pretty well in your own agency", he said.

"Hello, Jim. Nice to see you", she said formally. She couldn't think why he would suddenly talk to her when he's been ignoring her since the first day of the Ad Congress and he kept trying to steal her clients for the past 6 months since she left the company.

"I was wondering if you can join me for a drink shortly before dinner", he noted Angela's hesitation, "for old time's sake and a merger proposal from a friend of mine who owns one of the top Ad Agency in the East Coast", he continued.

Angela was suddenly interested. If she managed a merger, she can keep her agency and work at McCann Erikson where she plans to become the next President and make it into the number one agency in the country, putting Saachi and Saachi Enterprises into number 2. Besides, she wanted to eradicate whatever animosity there was between her and Jim Peterson so she agreed to meet him by the Casino deck on the 12th floor at 7pm, shortly before dinner.

Angela slipped on a black delicate three-quarter length sleeved boat-neck lace dress that falls just 2 inches above her knee. The black dress had a crochet overlay with serrated hedges at the cuffs and hem. The dress clung to her slender figure. She knew she looked terrific. It looked formal yet not over-dressed. Since Tony was still nowhere in sight and she was running late for her appointment with Jim, she left Tony a note at the dresser telling him about the appointment and about her dinner with the council. She sprayed some Obsession on her pulse and took one final look at herself in the mirror before she headed out the door.

Angela arrived at the deck on the 12th floor but no one was in sight, not even Jim Peterson. The sky was pouring and Angela had to be careful not to get wet while she searched for Jim. Tonight certainly was different from the weather yesterday when they were in St. Thomas. She knew she was a few minutes late, surely Jim and his associate hadn't stood her up, or did they? She turned at the corner of the deck where she could remain dry while searching for Jim.

Suddenly, he came out of nowhere. Angela gasped, "Jim, you startled me. Where's your colleague?"

Jim was still wearing the business suit he had on this afternoon. "We're meeting him at the other side of the deck", explained Jim as he led Angela by the elbow inside the corridor.

"You know, Angela, nothing was the same at Wallace and McQueen when you left", said Jim Peterson. Angela was silent and listened to Jim as he continued. "For the past six months I tried filling in your shoes as the new President but no matter how hard I try the chairman kept saying my work isn't good enough."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jim. I'm sure he's just challenging you. You were a good Vice –President and you always do a great job", comforted Angela.

Angela was oblivious to their surroundings as she and Jim talk about Wallace and McQueen. "But they say Angela, sometimes you are a great Vice President but that doesn't follow you can be a great President."

They passed through several halls and finally ended up in an empty corridor except for an inconspicuous door at far end of the isolated hall. "Ugh, Jim, we must have taken a wrong turn", said Angela, "there's nothing here but dead space."

Jim ignored her. Angela tried to free her arm from his hold but he tightened the grip on her arm and pulled her to the door. Angela knew something was wrong when his grip tightened and almost dragged her to the room. She tried to struggle by hitting Jim on the face and in the process ripped Jim's frock but they were too close to the door that Jim didn't need much strength to haul her inside. It was a large storage room where they keep old tools, equipments and furniture.

"Jim", she was really angry now "Just what is the meaning of this?" she asked indignantly moving as far away from Jim as possible. Jim didn't attempt to come closer. "You've no right to drag me here", she yelled trying to be as brave as she can be.

"You see Angela, it wasn't enough that you left the company. For the chairman, for the clients, you are still the President. No matter what I do I was just not as good as the great Angel Bower." Jim Peterson was rambling on like a man possessed.

Angela on the other hand was trying to find something that she could use as a weapon or a place to escape. "You know what the chairman said? He'll double your old salary if you come back to Wallace and McQueen and I just couldn't let that happen, Angela."

"You don't have to worry, Jim. I've no intention of going back", swore Angela. Deaf to Angela's words he continued, "So you must understand why I had to do this."

"Do what? Kill me?", asked Angela, "I can't believe you could stoop this low, Jim", she yelled angrily. She found a box with old doorknobs and trinkets. She started flinging them at Jim but Jim was unperturbed.

"Now, why would I want blood in my hands? I may not be as brilliant as you are but I'm not sloppy. I'll let someone else take care of you", smiled Jim diabolically. As soon as he said this the last man Angela wanted to see emerged from the shadows, an equally diabolical smile displayed on his handsome features. Her anger turned to fear, "Todd!" Angela exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't worry Angela, you're in good hands here", said Jim as he turned his back on them to go out the door.

Angela ran to him, "Jim, don't leave me here. Jim, please", she pleaded but Todd was faster. He was immediately in front of the door as soon as Jim exited and Angela immediately retreated on the other side of the room.

* * *

Tony was having dinner but he had the gut feel that something wasn't right. The food was exquisite but somehow he found himself without appetite and he couldn't understand why his heart was palpitating so fast. He was searching the dining hall for Angela but she was nowhere to be found. He knew she was supposed to have dinner with the people from the council but she was not at their table. At that moment Jim Peterson appeared, his hair was dishevelled and sweat covered his forehead. He knew he met Angela this evening. He purposefully approached him.

"Good evening, Mr Peterson. Have you seen Angela?" he asked.

"No!", said Jim rather forcefully.

"She said she was meeting you", replied Tony calmly.

"Now, why would I want to meet her? She must be out there searching for another man to set her claws on for power and I'm not..." and before Jim Peterson could finish his sentence, Tony hauled him out his chair by his shirt.

"Don't ever, ever say anything malicious against Angela again." Jim tried to ward him off. Just then he noticed a rip on his shirt and his hand smelled of Angela's perfume. He was certain it was Angela's perfume. His vision darkened and he hit Jim on the face. "Where's Angela?" he yelled. "If you don't tell me, I swear I'll..." he was about to hit him again when Jim finally gave in and told him where Angela was.

* * *

"C'mon, Angela, you can't prefer Jim Peterson to me, can you?", chuckled Todd as he slowly approach Angela.

Todd was looking at her like a cat eyeing a canary. Angela was frantic now. She needed to find a way out but to reach the door, she would have to pass Todd.

"Jim may be a lot of unpleasant things but at least he had no designs on my person", flung Angela as she cautiously tried to reach for the door.

"You know, Angela, the problem with you is you think you're perfect." He watched her carefully, trying to judge her next move. "Just because you're beautiful and everyone thinks you're the best female Advertising Executive doesn't give you the right to be stuck up and act like no man is good enough for you. Well, you wouldn't be little miss perfect once I besmirch your honour. Let's see if Rocky Marciano would like little miss sullied." With that remark he immediately pounced, catching Angela off guard. He caught her and she screamed.

Suddenly, Tony came out of nowhere and attacked Todd from behind. He flung himaway from Angela and hit him on the face. todd hit him back. Both men were relentless. Each one determined to come out the victor. During their struggle, they hit an old desk containing a box of chemicals. Liquid chemicals rapidly spread across the room.

"Tony, it's kerosene. We better get out of here", said Angela, trying to pull Tony from Todd.

Tony managed to throw Todd away from him and Todd went sprawling on the floor. Tony grabbed Angela's hand and tried to escape out the door but Todd was unrelenting, he took out his lighter and lit it. Flames immediately filled the room, blocking the door. Tony took Angela to the other side of the room, determined to find a way out. He found a window and grabbed an old lamp shade to haul to the window. He tried to break as much glass as he could so that he and Angela can fit. The window was quite high that he had to carry Angela to help her get her feet on the window sill. When he was sure Angela was out safely, with all his might he pushed himself up on the ledge until his feet touched the window sill and slip them on the other side.

When Tony and Angela got out they heard the fire alarm already ringing. Everyone was panicking, trying to go to the upper deck, trying to look for a friend or a family member, trying to take some things that they want to bring with them. The heavy rain didn't help at all. People were soaked to the bone. The rain washed the soot from Tony and Angela's faces, water dripping from their faces. Tony held Angela's hand as he figured out what to do. They kept running, uncertain of where to go since they don't know which part of the boat they came out to from the storage room.

"Proceed to the upper deck immediately. Do not bring any valuables or any things that may cramp our life boats", yelled a ship mate. Tony and Angela found their way to the upper deck and the crew were distributing life-jackets and helping everyone on the small boats as they all need to evacuate the main ship.

"Don't panic. We can all come out of this safe and sound. There's enough room for everyone, and enough life-jackets. Just calmly but urgently walk your way to the ledge were the crew will help you to the boats", instructed the rain-drenched Captain reassuringly.

Tony made sure Angela had her life jacket and took her to the ledge where the she was assisted to the boat. To Angela's dismay, Tony did not go with her to the boat.

"Tony, where are you going?"asked Angela.

"I'll be back. Don't worry. I just have to get my Mickey Mantle baseball bat. You know I don't leave home without it", explained Tony.

Although the situation was under control, Angela couldn't bring herself to leave without Tony. So despite of protests and arguments with the passengers and the crew, she fought her way out of the boat in search of Tony, losing her life jacket in the process.

Tony went inside the cabin to get his Mickey Mantle autographed baseball bat. The ship was almost empty now as everyone has been transferred to the small boat by now. Tony was on his way back to the deck when the boat unexpectedly tilted. He found himself off balanced but he managed to stand up again. At the same moment Angela emerged from the staircase, she too slipped when the boat tilted to one side.

"Tony", Angela called as she hit the pavement. She grabbed a pole to prevent herself from falling.

"Angela, I thought I told you to stay put at the boat." Tony tried to reach for her despite of the lopsided position of the boat.

"I was worried about you", yelled Angela amidst the heavy rain pour. Angela tried to reach for his hand but instead lost her grip on the pole when the boat shook. Tony's bat flew out of his hand and he tried to retrieve it but the boat sunk further causing things to roll and fall into the sea. He was about dive for his bat when a sail lost his hinges and hit Angela on the head causing her to be unconscious.

"Angela!" Tony yelled in worry. Forgetting about his bat, he made his way toward her. He took her in his arms while he searched for a way to bring them to safety. The best way is not to sink with the ship, he thought. Oh dear, St. Benedict please protect us, lead us the way to safety, he prayed as he touched his St. Benedict Medal. Tony dove in the cold sea carrying Angela's unconscious body. He tried to swim toward the escape boats but in pandemonium, all he could see were ship debris. The violent downpour prevented him from seeing well. Thunder kept reverberating across the sky, he couldn't find their way to any of the small boats.

He kept Angela securely close to him as he tried to push their way amidst the icy cold turbulent sea waters. Tony, although an average swimmer, tried his best to keep Angela's head out of the water but the angry waves kept bringing them in the tide causing him to swallow sea water occasionally. He was worried that Angela might have inhaled too much water from their constant spar with the ruthless ocean. He held her tenderly. Oh God, don't let her die. I love her. He tried to search for the boats but it was hard to see through the heavy downpour. It was freezing and he was getting very tired from battling with the waves. Dear God, save us he prayed once again, as though an answer to his prayer, Tony saw a large mahogany desk floating a few feet from them. He swam harder towards it and was grateful to discover it can carry Angela's weight. He gently laid her slender form on the desk. Her thin dress was soaked and torn barely covering her quivering form. He took off his evening jacket and covered Angela, hoping to keep her a little warm. The desk was small and couldn't accommodate both of them so instead, he put half of his weight on the desk and used it as a floater as he tried to waggle their way to safety.


	6. Temptation Island

Tony and Angela had been in the water for more than hour. Tony felt exhausted from fighting the ocean waves so he just let the tide sweep them to where it will take them. He was getting worried as Angela hasn't come around yet. Slowly, the storm subsided and the sky began to clear up. Tony had no idea where they were but he knew that they must be somewhere off the coast of St. Maarten. He looked at his water-proof watch and saw it was past midnight. _I wish I wore my watch with a compass. _

Just a few feet away, he noticed an isolated island. It's the only island that appears to be within his vision. He lifted Angela's lifeless form from the desk and swam purposefully to the island. A great relief swept over Tony as soon as he stepped on dry land. He immediately checked Angela's pulse. Her faint heartbeat and shallow breathing worried him. He immediately closed his mouth over hers to give her some oxygen. _Oh God, please let her be all right. I wouldn't know what to do without her._ He repeatedly breathed in oxygen on her mouth.

And as God answered his prayer, before he could close his lips over hers once again, a slap flew to his face. "Ouch!" he yelled.

Angela sat up and was as astonished as Tony was. "Tony?" she said in surprise.

Their faces were only inches apart. "What was that for?" asked Tony. "Is that the thanks I get for saving your life?" he joked.

"Oh Tony, I'm so sorry", she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought it was Todd. I was frightened."

"Oh yeah, since when did I have blue eyes", teased Tony.

Angela loosened his hug on his neck and looked into his eyes. She smiled at his joke. For a moment they just smiled at each other until they became aware how scantily clad Angela was. Her soaked lacy dress clung to her figure. Although it was dark, the moonlight bathed them like deities. Tony covered her once again with his evening jacket.

"Are you okay, Angela? I was so worried, he said wrapping her comfortably with his damp jacket.

"I think so", she replied, still disoriented, "What happened? Where are we?"

Tony sat beside her on the sand and sighed in relief. _Oh, god, thank you._ He silently prayed to God and St. Jude for watching out for him and Angela.

"You don't remember? We missed the life boats. You hit your head and we were washed ashore by the current in some desolated island."

"Where is everybody?", asked Angela,absorbing the dark empty surroundings.

"We're the only ones, here", explained Tony.

Angela remained silent, unsure how to take in the situation. "The first thing we have to do is find a warmer spot, where the trees could shield us from the wind and then we build a fire," continued Tony. He stood up to go further into the island.

"Tony, please don't leave me", pleaded Angela.

Tony went back. "Hey, oh-ay...I won't leave you. We're in this together", he reassured her.

Tony and Angela were tired from their recent ordeal that they fell asleep cuddled together trying to keep as warm as possible from the gush of heavy pacific winds, the thick mangrove trees that serve as shelter hardly served its purpose. Their clothes were now dry from the wind but the chill they feel didn't dissipate.

Tony woke the next day with the sun blazing over the sky. Angela still lay asleep next to him. The thick mangrove leaves shield them from the sun's glare. For a moment he watched her slumber, her delicate features as innocent as an angel, her wavy curls and dark blond lashes as lustrous as the sun overhead, he wanted to brush her sugar lips with his own masculine touch but instead stood up to search the island for food and firewood.

He was back carrying a load of twigs and branches that may serve as firewood. He found Angela playing around the crystal blue waters at the shallow beach. He watched her dance around and splash water as seagulls and sandpipers flutter around the horizon, her blond hair glistening in the sun. This looks like a scene from the Blue Lagoon, thought Tony, only Angela isn't an adolescent child but a sultry woman.

"Hey Tony, come here. The water's fun.", yelled Angela with a big wave when she noticed him.

Tony approached her with a huge grin. "Didn't you have enough water last night?"

"Last night was chilly. Now it's warm, a great time to swim. Besides, I haven't enough sun yet", she replied with a smile.

Tony's big smile faded and his tone became serious. "I hate to ruin your fun but I'm sure you wouldn't be smiling if you think about the trouble we're in. We have no food, no shelter. Your dress isn't going to last 4 days with the wear and tear of the weather", scrutinizing her expensive Neiman Marcus that's slowly turning into Cinderella's rags and revealing more than what Tony is comfortable with.

"I can live in discomfort and destitution but you…there's not even a bathroom around here" He said with worry.

"There isn't?", joked Angela, "I thought there's a hotel just around the corner."

Tony wasn't amused and Angela tried to pacify his annoyance with an explanation.

"Okay. Okay. I believe that we will be rescued today or tomorrow. No need to worry about anything. I'm sure they know we're missing. Coast guards are responsible. The US government is conscientious. We will be rescued soon. In the meantime, I'll have some fun", she said and dove into the water.

"Yeah, I wish I could too", he said in an undertone.


	7. Home Sick Home

Meanwhile back in Bower-Micelli Household, There was a knock at the door at 10 o'clock in the morning all three of the family members were too lazy to answer the door.

"Will someone get that", yelled Mona from the kitchen reading some magazine while drinking orange juice.

Jonathan and Samantha were playing Monopoly upstairs either wanted to go down and answer the door. Still arguing who gets it they agreed to play nail and scissors to determine who gets it. Samantha lost and reluctantly went down the stairs.

"Yes?" she asked opening the door.

She was surprised to see 2 middle-aged men in suits. "Is this the Bower Residence?" asked one.

"Uh-huh", nodded Samantha.

"Do you have any grown-ups there with you?"

"Nope", said Samantha.

Just then Mona stepped out from the kitchen door.

"Samantha, who's at the door", she asked.

The men looked at Samantha that says 'we thought there weren't any grown-ups'. To Mona, she said "I don't know". Then turning to the men, "You said grown –ups. She 's hardly one. She's Mona. My father and Angela are out."

"That's what we came to discuss you about", said one. "Can we come in?" Mona showed them to the living room. "I don't know how to say this to you, Ms. Robinson, but last night, the ship Crown Princess that was sailing along the coast of St. Maarten caught fire and sunk." Mona was silent. The officer continued, "I understand your daughter Angela Bower and her boyfriend Anthony Micelli were on that trip."

Samantha was listening to the conversation from the stairs and she started to cry even before the man could finish. She knew where he was going to. Something has happened to her father and Angela. God, no, she thought. _Not my father too._ She couldn't bear to listen more and ran upstairs in the privacy of her room to cry. Jonathan saw Samantha ran to her room.

"Hey Sam. I thought we were still playing", said Jonathan, knocking on her door. "Sam!" "Sam!" he kept knocking. But Sam was silent so Jonathan slowly opened the door when he found it was unlocked.

"Sam, what's the matter?" he asked approaching her on the bed.

Samantha couldn't bear to tell Jonathan. He hugged him tightly as tears run down her cheeks to his hair. She felt sorry for herself and for Jonathan for losing their parents. What's going to happen to her? What's going to happen to him? Can Mona take care of them? Or would she have to go to an orphanage? Would Jonathan have to go to his unreliable father and his dull-witted step-mother?

Mona suddenly came into the room. "Sam? What's going on?"

Sam was silent trying to wipe her tears. "You have been eaves-dropping, haven't you?" Mona asked.

Samantha was annoyed. "Aren't you even bothered about what happened?"

"Sam… Sam… They're only missing. They're not dead. For all we know Angela just lost her way around the ship and Tony went to find her. They're searching for them. Don't worry." said Mona hugging Sam and Jonathan.

"You mean mommy and Tony are lost at sea? What if there are sharks? What if a giant squid got hungry and ate them?" said Jonathan with worry.

"Honey, you don't have to be morbid." Mona told Jonathan. "I'm sure they're just taking shelter in one of the islands in Bahamas."

'But aren't you worried?" asked Samantha.

"I am a bit. But I know they're going to be okay. A mother knows when something's happened to her daughter and I know she's all right. I can tell."

"What about my father? He can't swim very well." asked Sam

"Don't worry. My daughter won't let anything happen to your father. She loves him." Mona reassured with a big smile.

"Oh yeah? How'd you know that grandma?" asked Jonathan.

"When you reach my age you know everything", she smiled.

Sam and Jonathan were receptive to Mona's explanation. "So I'll know everything when I'm thirty-five", laughed Samantha.


	8. Beneath the Pale Moonlight

"Angela, you're scaring the fish", scolded Tony good-naturedly.

"Sorry, I got carried away", she laughed.

They were immersed at the waist-deep part of the ocean trying to catch a fish with the improvised net weaved by Tony out of dried coconut leaves. They have been in the island for 6 days and there was no sign of rescue any moment soon.

"Will you just go back to the hut and wait for me", said Tony.

Angela pouted but obeyed. It was almost noon and the sun was scorching against their skin. Angela watched him from the hut as he tried to catch their lunch. She sighed and admired how much like a Greek god he looked. His skin was bronzed since his shirt gave-way a few days ago and his thick, dark hair now a touch of russet from too much sun exposure and salt water. _I melt every time I look into his expressive Italian eyes. He was always thoughtful and caring toward me but he never seemed to notice me other than as his best friend. _She looked at herself clad in Tony's buttoned up dinner jacket, the only garment left untarnished by the elements. Her own dress ruined 3 days ago. I look ridiculous! _No wonder Tony doesn't pay me any attention._

She couldn't help but daydream most of the time about Tony. There's nothing much to do and having him near is causing her heart beat faster. Angela remembered the other night when she was shivering, their fire died out. Tony took her in his arms to keep her warm. She could feel his breath in her hair, hear his heart beat in a steady rhythm, her head nestled at the base of his throat as he enveloped her in a tight embrace. She had a dream that night, a dream that still made her blush every time she recalls it. When she woke up the next morning, she caught Tony staring at her with a beautiful smile on his face. She felt embarrassed because he seemed to know what her dream was about.

Tony emerged from the water with a catch. "Eh, have I got a big one for the lady", he proudly announced , showing Angela the beautiful Rainbow Trout he caught. For several days they had nothing to eat but coconut and fruits, only yesterday did Tony managed to make an improvised net to catch fish and today was the first time he caught a big one. He saw Angela's delighted smile and felt every sweat and every scratch he had just to catch the fish was worth it.

When by the third day they haven't been rescued, Angela began to cry. She cried until her eyes were read and puffy. She cried night and day for two days and Tony felt awful for being helpless to make things better for her. He tried to comfort her, reassure her that things will be fine although he himself wasn't sure.

He decided that the best solution was to make the best out of the situation. He built a make-shift house for him and Angela so that they would have a place to call "home". He gathered and built, gathered and tied until his hands hurt, until his back ached while Angela cried and cried. Then by nightfall, he was happy to have finished their little make-shift. He was so exhausted he slept through the night the first time, and the only time he ever did. His sleep was often light, he wanted to be alert in case of danger from wild animals or anything might come in the night. Angela's soft form beside him doesn't help either.

The fourth day he made themselves mattresses made of coconut leaves so that he and Angela wouldn't have to lie on the sand. It was that same night that they ran out of firewood and he had to take Angela in his arms to prevent her from shivering. He welcomed the feel of her soft form against him but soon realized it's something he wouldn't want repeated. He could feel himself slowly losing control and he knew he would in the long run. As the saying goes, dreams are the cry of the subconsciousness and that night he had the kind of dream Mona dreams about.

So the next day he added more walls to their make-shift to keep the wind at bay. The leaves of the make-shift wall were so thick that Angela complained they would die of suffocation from lack of oxygen. "Believe me Angela, it's better this way. I'm not a saint", he told her.

But Angela was totally clueless, "A saint? What's that got to do with the wall?"

Tony gave her a helpless smile. He told himself he'd rather die of suffocation than restraint and he could feel the thin wall of his willpower conceding. He made a blanket of dried bark and leaves too and gave it to Angela that way he wouldn't have to see her legs when she's sleeping.

"You're a real boy scout, Tony", exclaimed Angela in delight at the sight of the trout.

His gaze fell on her, his worn out dinner jacket barely reaching her thighs. He was only two inches taller than her but his built was a lot broader than her slim frame. The jacket was loose but too short to cover her long legs. _Does she have any idea she drives me crazy? Dear God, let rescue be on its way or my soul may be in need of redemption._

Angela noticed the sombre expression on Tony. "Is anything the matter?" she asked in worry.

"No. Nothing. I'll just clean this fish and start lunch", he replied.

* * *

It had been quiet and uneventful the whole day for Tony and Angela. They had just finished dinner and they were both quiet, just passing time before they sleep. Angela missed their long chats till the wee hours in the morning or their evening stroll by the beach.

Tony hadn't been in a good mood the entire day. "What's the matter, Tony? You've been disconcerting the entire day. You even burned dinner... and we were only having bananas", commented Angela.

Tony gave her a forced smile "It's just one of those days, you know."

"I know what's going to put you in a better mood..." put in Angela but she was interrupted by Tony.

"Believe me Angela you wouldn't know what's going to put me in a better mood."

Angela caught the wicked gleam in his eyes and the sardonic smile. "Tony!", she scolded, "You're beginning to sound like mother."

All of a sudden Angela ran excitedly to the entrance of their make-shift. "Look, Tony, the stars are unusually bright tonight", she said in delight.

Tony followed her just outside their make-shift. He saw that it was indeed an exceptionally dazzling night, there were hundreds of stars and the night breeze wasn't too cold. You could hear the soft gush of the ocean waves as it caressed the shores.

"Isn't this a wonderful night for a walk?", she continued, pulling him out to the beach. Both were bare-footed as they silently walk along the shore, the waves touching their ankles. They didn't hold hands as they usually do, a feeling of awkwardness seem to attack them. Then they both looked up at the sky the same time. A feeling of wonder and delight overcame them.

"It's a bluemoon", said Angela. They were both mesmerized by the beauty of the night.

"It's a wonderful night to dance", said Tony and he drew her close to him and swayed on a slow dance at an imaginary music.

Angela didn't object to being held so close to Tony. She laid her head gently on his shoulders. I don't want this moment to end, she thought.

_"We're the king and queen of hearts. Hold me when the music starts. All my dreams come true when I dance with you..."_ Tony began to hum the song.

Angela looked up to his face and smiled, "I love that song too."

They continued to dance while looking into each other's eyes. And to Angela's surprise, from humming Tony began to sing _"Promise me you're mine tonight. I won't wait in line tonight while the lights are low, I'll never let you go."_

And before either one knew what happened, under the stars, witnessed by the bluemoon, they began to kiss...


	9. Too Late or Too Soon?

"Hey Zach, have you got anymore Perrier?" asked a heavy set man with dirty blond hair to his companion. Zach was two feet ahead of his college buddy.

"If you want it, you better move it. I'm not going back there to hand it to you.", said Zach.

The heavy-set man cursed his friend and hurried down the mountain to catch up with him. They have been trekking for a day without rest and his feet were killing him. Despite playing basketball, he was still out of shape. He couldn't believe his friend was still as sturdy as a horse.

"Can't we rest for a bit?" he asked.

"I told you not to come with me. You should've stayed in the hotel and soaked yourself in the jacuzzi", Zach replied.

Zach was lean and muscled, the exact opposite of his friend. "I didn't want you to venture alone. What if you get into an accident?" The friends finally reached the bottom of the terrain. The heavy-set man got his Perrier and Zach laughed at him for being so exhausted. They continued to walk amidst the coconut trees and tropical flowered bushes.

"I was told by the locals who work at the hotel that if we cross this mountain", pointing to the one they just trekked, "I can find nymphs and they can grant me any wish."

"For someone who's an A student, you believe in those mumbo-jumbo?"asked Zach's friend incredulously.

The large expanse of flat, dry land has ended and they now walk on sand. Zach was once again ahead of his friend. He disappeared among a bunch of banana trees and all of a sudden he let out a big yell that sounded like he won a lottery. After Zach's yell of excitement, a woman's frightened scream reverberated in the air.

"Dan! Dan! Look what I found." Zach showed himself to his friend carrying a blond woman across his shoulder. "Is this a nymph or what?" he continued.

The woman was barely dressed. The tattered jacket she wore barely concealed her long legs and she was yelling and struggling against Zach.

"Put me down, you moron! Tony! Tony! Help me! I'm being kidnapped."

Suddenly a man resembling Conan, the barbarian, bare-chested, strongly-built came into view and accosted Zach.

For the second time in their island ordeal, Tony was able to sleep like a baby in the make-shift. He had a wonderful night by the moon-lit shore with Angela. He knew that if he died today it wouldn't matter for he had seen paradise, something he once thought never existed, something he thought people make up but now he knew it existed and he'll never forget it as long as he lived.

His peaceful reverie and sweet musings were interrupted by Angela's piercing scream. Color drained from his face, he wouldn't know what he'd do if something ever happened to her. It took him a while to track down her voice. He found her being carried like a sack by a young man.

Tony wasted no time, he hit first before asking questions. The young man came sprawling across the marshy sand.

"Don't hurt us, mister. We're just a couple of tourists from California" cried Zach's friend.

Angela ran behind Tony and Tony shielded her with his body. "Who are you and what are you doing accosting my girl-I mean my friend?" he angrily asked.

Before they could answer, Angela interrupted. "Tony, did you hear that? They are from California. Finally, we're saved", exclaimed Angela in absolute delight. She was so excited she hugged Tony so tightly. Tony was still agitated and a bit disoriented that it took him a minute before assimilating what Angela said. Zach and his friend looked at them in confusion.

"Sir, we're sorry. We didn't want to cause trouble. I just didn't expect to find a blond woman in this remote part of the Tortuga. Either I'm lucky or she's a nymph. I'm sorry."

Tony recovered, "How did you guys get here? Do you have a boat? We've been stranded here for 7 days when our ship met an accident. We don't know what to do. We would appreciate it if you could help us."

"Hey, was your ship the Crown Princess?" asked Dan .

"Why, yes", replied Tony.

"Oh you must be Tony and Angela, your names are all over the news. The US Marshalls have been searching for you for a week. They went to all possible islands, developed or not, near St. Maarten and St. Thomas. How'd you guys end up here in Tortuga?"

"We wish we knew", said Tony. Zach took off his long polo shirt and handed it to Angela. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. Here. Wear this. At least it's newer and a bit longer than what you have on." Tony and Angela smiled at Zach's kindness.

Dan had a cell phone and called for help at the hotel. "Thank you", Tony said sincerely to the two young men.

"No, thank you. At least now I get to ride a boat going back to the hotel instead of climbing over that mountain", said Dan in relief.

Tony and Angela were seated side by side while they wait for the rescue team to arrive. "Imagine that Angela, we're just a day's walk away from a 5 star hotel and we never knew-could've saved us from catching fish and eating tasteless roots and berries, and boiling water." said Tony.

Angela looked at him seriously, "Would you have preferred the soft mattress of the hotel, the 5 star accommodation and service to our make-shift home?"

Before Tony could reply, an entire team of rescuers have arrived, taking both of them and wrapping them in a large wool blanket.

In the chopper, Tony and Angela were silent. Each was trying to conceal stealing glances at each other. They were overjoyed at being rescued. But somehow their minds kept wandering back to the night on the moon-lit shore. Though they have not talked about it, their hearts longed to know...They wonder...could they keep it a secret? Can they prevent it from happening again? Can they wait till the kids were older? Each knew it was a special night for them, a night under the stars but how did the other feel? Tony took the courage to hold Angela close-by at the ride back to the US. He wasn't sure if this feeling of oneness and closeness would still be there when they reach Connecticut. Angela smiled and lay her head on his chest. I wish we didn't have to go back. I wish this moment never had to end, she thought.


	10. Two Hearts Beat as One

It's been a week since their rescue. Everything seemed back to normal. Mona had a thanksgiving party for their safe return and all their friends and neighbours kept asking them what happened but Angela and Tony kept mum about everything. Jonathan's been bragging to his friends how Tony and Angela had to fight off the sharks and how they were rescued by gigantic turtle that took them for a ride on its back. Samantha, on the other hand, kept praying a novena every night to thank God for bringing his dad and Angela back home safely.

Angela's sensational escapade had brought The Bower Agency more clients than she had expected to have. Mona offered her a week off so she can rest and recuperate from the ordeal and she promised to be punctual, diligent, and responsible in the office but Angela refused. She wanted to spend less time at home, less time and opportunity to see Tony. They have not really talked about the blue moon. She was avoiding being alone with him since their return, and she wasn't sure whether he was avoiding being alone with her too. There wasn't an opportunity to talk in the island as rescue came too soon. Or had it been too late?

Work has been keeping her busy to take her mind off the incident. She often stayed up in the office to bury herself in her work. She doesn't know if it was wise to forget it or best to talk about it. She knew nothing could ruin what they have-their friendship, their respect and caring for each other, they had such a strong foundation but deep inside were questions she needed to ask but never gotten around to as she turns Scarlet just thinking about…

"Angela! You're blushing and you're only reading the Starbucks campaign proposal. Is there something in it?" asked Mona incredulously.

Angela was seated on her desk, a vice president's campaign proposal in hand. She forgot that her mother was fixing some of her files in the room. "No, mother…I.." she stammered.

Mona took the file from her hand. "_Forget the nightcap. Take a latte to a moonlight stroll_", read Mona as she flipped through the story board. It showed a couple wearing formal attire, holding hands walking along the shore under the moonlight, each holding a Starbucks coffee on their other hand.

"Nothing lewd or brazen. Really, Angela, you have to get out more often," said Mona, handing her back the story board.

The next night Mona and Angela arrived home shortly before supper. "Tony! Tony!" Mona was yelling as she came in the door.

"Oh, he's out for a few minutes," said Jonathan. "He said to tell you guys to wait for him and don't start supper without him," he continued.

"Why where is he?" asked Angela.

Just then Tony came in the front door humming the King and Queen of Hearts song, carrying 2 cups of Starbucks latte. He handed one to Angela and took a sip on the other. Mona noticed colour stained on Angela's cheek.

"I thought you said we shouldn't go to Starbucks as we can have gourmet coffee in our own kitchen brewed by our Italian barista", said Mona.

"Well, a Starbucks macchiato to perk you up on steamy night under the moonlight," he teased with glint in his eyes. His joke sent Angela spilling her coffee all over the floor.

"Angela, what's the matter with you?" scolded Mona, "you've been so jittery lately."

"Let me get that", Tony said as he mopped the coffee on the floor.

Angela excused herself and went up her room. Mona caught sight of the Starbucks campaign she accidentally left on the living room table this morning. She looked back at Tony, his knowing smile never left his face and then Mona knew.

The next day was the day of the Starbucks presentation. Angela and two of her vice-presidents, Stan and Neil, were having a closed door meeting with the chairman of Starbucks Coffee International. The chairman seemed to be more than satisfied with the Ad campaigns Angela was showing him.

"Angela, the romantic approach to the campaign is simply brilliant. By the time you're agency is through, everyone in America will not only go to Starbucks in the morning but will think of it after every date they have," said the chairman in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Mr. Thompson. I'm delighted you…"

Suddenly, Angela's vision swirled, the room seems to swim around her, she tried to focus but a black mass enveloped her and she fainted. When she opened her eyes, she was lying on the couch in her office. Mona and the vice-presidents were watching her with worried expressions on their faces.

"What happened? How did the contract signing go?" asked Angela.

"Angela! You fainted and all you can think about is your account!" said Mona totally aghast.

"Don't worry, Ms. Bower, Mr. Thompson signed the contract and he was very pleased with our presentation. He was just worried when you fainted", said Stan.

"Well then, if we got the account, all is well. We can all go back to our work", said Angela, smiling as she sat up from the couch.

When the vice-presidents left the room, Mona sat beside her, a look of total concern on her face. "You've never fainted in your life. Did you skip lunch? I know you skipped breakfast and you've been working too hard," said Mona.

"I'm okay mother. I just got tired, I guess. I only skipped breakfast because I've been feeling ill every morning but I'll be fine…. Maybe I should go home now and rest. It's already 3:30 anyway. I'll cut a few hours off work. And probably pass by the grocery to buy some green mangoes or some kiwi fruit."

* * *

Tony excitedly left another bouquet of flowers by Angela's door. He'd been trying to get her alone to talk about his feelings and their night at the island but she seemed uninterested and distant. He didn't know how to approach her specially since there were people around the house. A bouquet of flowers at her door every night would send the message that he loved her and their night at the island was special to him. Well, that was what he thought the kind of message it will send but it didn't leave the desired effect. Angela still hadn't spoken to him about the night of the bluemoon nor had she shown any interest to talk so he decided to change his tactic. When he read the Starbucks campaign, it gave him an idea to give a Starbucks coffee to Angela in order to remind him of their moonlight tryst but it only left her agitated.

He suddenly remembered that he forgot to turn off the radio in the kitchen. He stepped out of his room just in time to catch Samantha taking the flowers that were supposed to be for Angela. "Woow, woow, Sam. What are you doing?" asked Tony.

"I'm taking the flowers you bought for me," replied Sam.

"Those aren't for you. They're for Angela," he said taking the flowers from Sam.

"What? You mean they're all for Angela all along?" asked Sam.

"You mean you've been taking my flowers for Angela for the last 10 days?" asked Tony in disbelief.

"I didn't know they're for her. Look it says 'To my beautiful princess' and since when did she become your beautiful princess? You've never sent her flowers before and I was always your beautiful princess. Next time dad, if you want to court her, use a more direct approach and maybe at least write her name on the card," said Samantha.

Samantha took the flowers from Tony's hand once again. "Sorry, dad, you bought daisies tonight and they're my favourite. Can I have this bouquet? Just buy her another bouquet tomorrow night," smiled Samantha. Tony let out a big sigh of exasperation and went downstairs.

It was past 10 o'clock and the kids and Angela were safely tucked in bed. Angela retired early right after dinner. Mona found Tony by the porch solemnly looking at the sky. He's been staring at the stars for the last 45 minutes.

"May I seat with you?" she asked Tony. Tony smiled and said "sure".

"You seem to be looking at the stars every evening since you came back from the shipwreck," said Mona.

A huge smile came over his serous face. "Well, I'm waiting for a bluemoon and the stars just remind me of the time Angela and I..." his smile faded and stopped himself from going further. "It's getting late..." Tony stood and tried to go but Mona stopped him by holding his hand.

"Tony… I know it's none of my business…I wouldn't be confronting you if not for Angela falling in a faint…"

"Wait! Wait a minute, Angela fainted? Why wasn't I informed about it? Is she okay? What is wrong with her?" he asked in alarm. "Next time something happens to her. I have to be notified", he said angrily.

"Why?" asked Mona teasingly.

Tony was silent. He couldn't tell her why he acted so violently about Angela getting hurt. "I.." he stammered.

"You love her, don't you?",Mona continued for him.

Tony just nodded his head in admittance. "Calm down, Tony. I don't think it's contagious…but it is serious," Mona said calmly, she knew Tony would make everything fine.

* * *

Angela gasped and sat up as she heard light footsteps slowly approaching her bed. It was dark but the moonlight illuminated Tony's features. "Don't be afraid. I just wanted to talk", said Tony seating on the edge of Angela's bed facing her.

"I'm not afraid of you. I was just startled", she said softly.

Both were silent for a few minutes before Tony looked out Angela's bedroom window and said, "Aren't the stars beautiful? "

He touched her chin gently and moved her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "They remind me of that beautiful night I had with you by the shore. And I don't think I'll ever forget it, not as long as there are stars in the sky", he told her softly.

Angela looked down unable to meet Tony's gaze. His hand still holding her chin, he felt a tear slid down Angela's cheek and his fingers gently dried it away. "That night was so special to me too... I didn't think you felt the same way", replied Angela.

Tony took her in his arms and hugged her tenderly. "Didn't you feel it in my kiss? Didn't you hear my heartbeat? Oh Angela, I'm not as eloquent as most of the sophisticated men you meet but my actions speak the song of my heart."

He said it so passionately that Angela tore herself from his embrace, looked at him with such a joyous smile and teased "I thought you weren't poetic?"

Tony gave her his boyish grin, "Only with you."

"Are you sorry we…" Angela asked seriously.

"You mean if I was sorry rescue came a day too late?" Tony asked good-naturedly. Angela was silent, afraid of what Tony would say. "No, Angela. I'm not. God forgive me but I'm not sorry", Tony told her seriously.

He kissed her before continuing, "Remember when you asked me if I would have been happier at a hotel instead of our sordid situation at the island?-I would never exchange our 7 days in that little make-shift for any luxurious cruise or 5 -star hotel in the world, not even if I had to build several make-shift houses or catch 200 elusive fishes with my bare hands in that 7 days on the island... because our week was special... not because my fortitude crumbled", he paused and gave her an uneasy smile then continued " well, it did give us a special night under the bluemoon but anyhow, it's because I was with you and that week made us a lot closer than we already are."

Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart was singing upon hearing Tony's sentiments. They embraced once again then Tony held her face between his hands and slowly came close for a searing kiss. He kissed her with all the fervour he's been holding back the past 3 years. Angela felt herself swept away.

Tony reluctantly pulled away and looked into her eyes, "I love you, Angela."

Looking intently into Tony's eyes, she replied "I love you too, Tony."

He smiled sheepishly, "You know Angela, another magical thing might have happened that night…" Angela looked at him expectantly. Tony possessively laid his hands on Angela's flat stomach. A big smile crossed Angela's delicate features as realization sunk in, giving him a tight hug.

"Oh Tony, I never thought about it… I mean it didn't cross my mind… but of course that was it… why I hadn't been feeling so well the past few days…Oh Tony it's wonderful" Angela stopped for a moment, uncertain how Tony was reacting. She looked at him with worry, "It is wonderful, isn't it?"

Tony was solemn, "it's not wonderful…"

A huge grin came across his face "It's excellent! It's perfect! It's terrific!" he yelled excitedly giving Angela another tight embrace.

"How do you feel about a beach wedding- with a Catholic priest of course?" Tony asked.

"Oh Tony, there's nothing in the world I would want more ", she replied adoringly.


End file.
